Merrebeveil
Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles, was one of the Evil Gods who betrayed the Demon King and joined the inhabitants of Lambda under the proposal of the Champion Zakkart. She developed a deep affection for both Vida and Zakkart to the extent of a lover, and held a high position among Vida's forces during the conflict between Alda and Vida. Merrebeveil holds her children, the Scylla, as precious to her to the extent that she considered sacrificing herself so that the Scylla could have a chance at escaping the persecution of Alda and his followers. She had ultimately masqueraded as a Scylla who ascended to a heroic god among Vida's followers, and her form has altered as a result. The use of the pronouns she/her would have been less fit before this transformation, whether this is questionable is still up to debate, however. Merrebeveil has currently accepted all proposals of Vandalieu and had the Scylla migrate to Talosheim. She is now revered among the residents of Talosheim. Background After being defeated a hundred thousand years ago in the battle between Vida and Alda, Merrebeveil and the Scylla of that time failed to escape beyond the Boundary Mountain Range. The Scylla separated into individual families and went their separate ways, but a sizeable number of them succeeded in settling into these lands that were filled with mountains and marshes. Merrebeveil had originally been an evil god in a higher position than Fidirg, the Dragon God of Five Sins, so she had received less damage. And since she had believers in the Scylla race, her power recovered more quickly and she helped the Scylla survive, bestowing her divine blessing upon them and occasionally dispatching her Familiar Spirit. But the number of people obeying Alda’s will grew over time, and as they began to form nations, Merrebeveil’s very existence became a heavy burden upon the Scylla. As the Scylla worshipped an evil god, not only the believers of Alda, but the believers of other gods whose knowledge and history had been forgotten and even believers of Vida treated the Scylla as targets to be feared and persecuted. As Merrebeveil was considering sacrificing herself so that the Scylla could escape persecution, the chief had suggested that they pretend that Merrebeveil was not an evil god. As a result, Merrebeveil, the Evil God of Slime and Tentacles, falsely became Merrebeveil, the heroic goddess of the Scylla, and came to be worshipped this way. That was apparently why her previous appearance of being a large mass of writhing tentacles had transformed into her current Scylla-like appearance. Incidentally, falsely altering a religion might sound easy to do from a mortal’s perspective, but this was quite a dangerous act for a god like Merrebeveil. Small alterations would be like putting small piercings in the ears, but changing from an evil god to a heroic god would need the same amount of resolve as being anesthetized and undergoing plastic surgery to the entire body while also receiving surgery to the internal organs at the same time. It was no different from asking a human to undergo a surgery to become a creature made entirely of tentacles. Even if it succeeded, their divinity would change so their personality and biology would also change. And even this result would be considered a good one; it was also possible that they would fall apart and be extinguished with their fragments forming an entirely new god, as if they had been reincarnated. It was even possible that they would separate into two gods and become weaker. The Scylla chief of the past had suggested this without knowing how dangerous it would be, but Merrebeveil, after long deliberation, decided that there was a chance to succeed and accepted this suggestion. And just as she had hoped, she successfully disguised herself as a heroic goddess with only her appearance changing a little and going from being in a bigender state to being more female. Personality & Views Merrebeveil has demonstrated the capacity for passion in the development of her love for Vida & Zakkart, and shown the qualities of a compassionate individual in her unconditional protection of her children the Scylla. Merrebeveil was shocked to discover the scarcity of inhabitants of Lambda who possessed tentacles upon her entry into Lambda as the Demon King's subordinate. As one of the Evil Gods whose perception of humans was changed during the course of their conflict with the residents of Lambda, Merrebeveil has commanded her followers to take up technology held by the mortals of Lambda, an action unthinkable had she retained the views she started with within the world of the Demon King. Vandalieu noted had Hakkart not convinced these Evil Gods to change sides, the world of Lambda likely would have fallen to the forces of the Demon King even despite the intervention of the seven Violators of Creation and Destruction. A witness to the unmitigated mind of Vandalieu, the Second Coming of the Demon King, Merrebeveil has expressed hesitation or even fear during her interactions with him. Vandalieu himself has perceived her hesitation and avoidance of him as a shy or bashful personality on her part, however. Merrebeveil has expressed a deep-rooted hostility towards Rodcorte, the God of Reincarnation, stating "..were he within reach of my tentacles, I would strangle him." Incidently, Vandalieu is able to equip Scylla using his Insect-Binding technique. Abilities & Powers Merrebeveil is one of the ten most powerful among all gods who turned to Vida’s side, and is the absolute top if considering only gods of tentacles. She has made a full recovery and possesses a knack for seals, having been entrusted with maintaining the seal on three fragments of the Demon King she held affinity for upon the defeat of Guduranis, the ink sacs, suction cups, and tentacles. However the fragments of such a being were still as toxic as a potent poison upon Merrebeveil. Fortunately their burden on her has now been lifted, as two of them were taken up by Vandalieu and one of them was stolen during the conflict with Alda. This Evil God of Slime and Tentacles demonstrates a working knowledge of mortal minds, as upon discovering Vandalieu her natural first action was an attempt to enter and alter it by implanting a few suggestions, although she encountered an immediate set back in Vandalieu' case which put her in a state of mind disadvantageous to her first interaction and negotiation with him. Incidently she holds an affinity for the earth and water attributes as do her children. Followers & Her Divine Protection Periveil has received Her Divine Protection Vandalieu was unable to receive her Divine Protection Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Vida's Faction